Dark of Knight: Chapter 5
by JediMasterAaron
Summary: Anakin and Jaina leave for Naboo, Jacen and Calron leave for Coruscant


"Dark of Knight"-Chapter 5

Jaina Solo was troubled.She and her brother Anakin had only just left their Uncle Luke's office, and while Anakin seemed far more at peace than yesterday, Jaina could definitely tell that something was up.As they walked towards docking platform 4-c, where their X-Wings were freshly repaired and waiting, Jaina finally worked up the courage to say something.

"Anakin, for Force's sake, what is troubling you?You look like you're trying your hardest to burn a hole through the wall with just your glare."

Anakin faltered for a second, then sighed heavily and continued walking."It's nothing that's going to hamper our chances of success with the mission Jaina…it's just that…ah, I don't really have time to go into it now.I'm sorry I'm moping about, it's just that I've got a lot on my mind, and this situation with Kenth doesn't make things any easier.", Anakin responded."I promise once we're through with this mission I'll explain everything."

Jaina knew this was the best that she could expect out of Anakin for right now, and decided to let the matter drop.In an attempt to lighten the somber mood of the morning, Jaina flashed the famous Solo "Trust Me" smile that she had inherited."Sure bro, anything you say."Anakin grinned and some of the moodiness appeared to leave his face.Jaina smiled with him, glad that Anakin seemed to have regained some of the casual levity that he was famous for.

At the same time as the other Solo Jedi were being briefed on their mission, Jedi Master Jacen Solo and his apprentice, Calron Acladia, were just rising from their morning meditation.Having made preparations the night before, Jacen instructed his Padawan to hurry and have a quick wash, that they would eat a light breakfast in their rooms before leaving for the hangar.Calron was quick to comply; the excitement brought on by a new mission had been rising all morning and was now at a fever pitch.Jacen chuckled quietly, once again reminded of how dear this boy was to him.Within moments Calron was back, freshly washed, having set a potential world record for shower time.Jacen nodded, tossed his apprentice an Apple from the trees grown locally on Yavin IV, grabbed their traveling packs, and motioned for Calron to exit their rooms, before he himself walked out, pressing the button to close the door and lock it.

As they navigated the halls of the Great Temple, it wasn't long before Calron couldn't contain his excitement any longer and the barrage of questions started.

"Master, what type of shuttle are we flying?Do you think that it's big enough for us to train in?Does it have cabins to sleep in?", Calron excitedly asked.

Jacen smiled at his Padawan indulgently."New Republic standard issue, probably, and I have no idea, in that order."

"How long will we be flying, Master?"

"The journey to Coruscant shouldn't take more than 2 and a half, maybe 3 days, depending on the quality of the hyperdrive engines on the shuttle."

"What are we going to do during those days, Master?", the boy continued.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but you're certainly going to spend it in meditation if you can't control yourself better than this!", the Jedi Master bantered good naturedly.He smiled at the brief look of incredulity that passed through Calron's face, and the flash of shock that was transmitted through their bond.Jacen wasn't cruel enough for that….even HE couldn't spend 2 and a half whole days in meditation.With a brief assurance to his Padawan that yes, he was in fact joking, the pair remained silent until they walked through the entrance to hangar 4-b and were greeted with some familiar faces.On the docking bay right next to theirs, Jacen and Anakin were loading the last of their gear into the small cargo bins on their X-Wing fighters.Jacen immediately felt the excitement level of his apprentice drop, if only marginally, and the nervousness surface again at the prospect of actually having to _talk_ to the legendary Anakin and Jaina Solo.Anakin noticed them and waved, and then, motioning to Jaina, the two of them met Jacen and Calron at their shuttle.

"Pretty snazzy ride you got yourself there, Jace.Obviously Masterhood has its perks.", Anakin joked.

Even Calron smiled at that."Incentive to train harder Anakin?But wait…I thought I remember hearing you say that you wouldn't be caught dead in anything except an X-Wing?Something about you not needing to be pampered if I remember correctly….", Jacen said as he tapped his chin in mock thoughtfulness.

Anakin actually managed to look a little embarrassed."Well, I…uh…", he floundered.

Jaina took this opportunity to speak up."You know, I think I remember something about that.Yes, yes, it's definitely coming back to me now.In fact…I think those were almost your exact words Anakin."Everyone laughed at this except for Anakin, who cleared his throat loudly and suggested that they change the subject.

"So what's Uncle Luke got for you to do, Jace?" he asked, in an attempt to do just though.

Jacen grinned."Super secret Jedi Master stuff.You wouldn't understand."

At this even Jaina snorted loudly."Oh please.You spend half your time in meditation and the other half teaching.We're the ones doing all the work around here."

Jacen feigned hurt at that statement."Ouch sis.That tongue of your can be sharper than the claws on a Corellian sand panther.Actually, we're going to Coruscant to try to get the council to let Uncle Luke borrow NRI for awhile."

Anakin whistled."Good luck with that.I think I'll take my nice and easy search and redeem mission.Compared to yours, it will be a cakewalk."

"Don't I know it.", Jacen responded ruefully."Anyway, we'd better get going.It's a long journey to Coruscant."

"It's an even longer one to Naboo." Anakin replied."I am not looking forward to the trip."

Jaina knelt down and embraced Calron in a hug.To say the boy was shocked would be an understatement.All three Solo Jedi had to grin at the stunned emotions the boy was broadcasting."You take good care of my brother, okay Calron?Force knows he needs a babysitter."Calron could merely nod.Jaina straightened."May the Force be with you both."

"And with you too, Jedi Solo…uh…Solo's.", Calron managed to say.Anakin and Jaina did their best to keep a straight face, and with another brief goodbye, turned towards their X-Wings.

It was only a matter of minutes before the 3 spacecraft lifted off at almost the exactly the same time, and once out of Yavin's atmosphere, turned in opposite directions, each heading for their respective star systems.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
